Starry Night
by Star Weaver
Summary: He found her in the alley, saved her. He didn't know her, but knew he needed to protect her. Little did he know what she is and cannot be and what does a painting have to do with it? My first fic
1. In The Alley

Disclaimer: I don't own him or Van Gogh's painting, but I wish I did  
  
~**~*~*~*~***~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Inuyasha walked slowly through the crowded streets of Tokyo looking for the alleyway that would take him directly to his apartment. That's when he heard it. A strange muffled noise almost like a scream yet he knew it was cut short far too soon.  
  
He strained his white ears to attempt to make out where the stifled plea had come from. Then he picked up on it, the sounds of a struggle behind the dumpster down the alleyway.   
  
Without thinking he sped towards the dumpster. Upon arriving he found a man straddling the hips of a young girl. Her faced was smudged and looked like there was a faint bruise on the side of her face. She was unconscious. Even in her untidy state he could see she must be beautiful, her raven hair was strewn around her face and her pale skin glistened in the moonlight. Had his sensitive nose not picked up on the trace of lavender in her scent he would have mistaken her for Kikyou. Now that brought back painful memories, but he couldn't think about that now.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Inuyasha yelled outraged that anyone could be capable of this vile act.  
  
The man merely looked up at him looked at Inuyasha's ears and face and guffawed, "What does it look like I'm doing Half-breed," Inuyasha's eyes blazed at the term as the man continued, "Surely even a lowly dog such as yourself can see what I'm about to do so why don't you just go find a fire hydrant and leave me to my bus-."  
  
The poor guy never knew what hit him. One minute he was leaning in for a kiss on the girl's face and next thing he knew it he was flung across the alleyway into the busy street into on coming traffic. Inuyasha cringed when he heard the sickening crunch that sealed the man's fate.  
  
Looking down he saw the girl begin to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around the alley way. Her eyes finally came to rest on his and they were locked in an unofficial staring contest. 'I have never seen such clear blue eyes. They remind me of sapphires - hey since when did I get so mushy there just ordinary blue sparkling eyes-uh there I go again.' Snapping out of his thoughts he extended his hand for hers and she recoiled back into the smallest ball she could get into at the moment.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, but you really should get out of this alley."  
  
She cautiously looked at him and slowly placed her small hand into his larger one. 'Wow, she has such soft hands-uh why do I keep thinking like this!' As he helped her stand he noticed her slight sway as she stood and in an instant she fainted. Inuyasha barely caught her and picked her up bridal style and took her back to his apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He unlocked the door with some difficulty due to the woman he carried, but managed to get the door to swing open. Gracefully he crossed the walkway to the couch and placed her carefully down. 'Now what?' And as though reading his thoughts she began to stir again.   
  
Her eyes suddenly snapped open and she bolted to her feet looking around wildly as though an ambush were around every corner just waiting for her. She looked straight ahead and gasped when she saw the man from the alleyway. Looking between him and the open door behind him she darted for the door, only to run into a solid wall. But this solid wall happened to have a heart beat and when she looked up she only saw two amber eyes seemingly burning from her gall to run.  
  
She felt a familiar tug at the back of her mind and was about to faint again when she heard a distinct growl vibrating the chest ahead of her.  
  
"Don't even think of passing out again, wench," She glared at him when he called her that, "I didn't save you back there to have you pass out every five minutes."   
  
She carefully backed away and tried her chances at running into another room. She turned and head for the nearest door and slammed the door shut. What she saw took her breathe away.  
  
This would have been your ordinary den except there was a smell of fresh paint. Locking the door she turned to see the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. There on the far wall devoid of any window or door was a mural of Van Gogh's Starry Night. She stood and stared at the painting before an incessant knocking behind her brought her back to reality.  
  
"Oi, wench do you want to suffocate from those fumes unlock this door!" came a gruff voice on the other sie of the door she recognized as her supposed "savior", but she did as asked and unlocked the door.  
  
Inuyasha walked in looking extremely peeved, but when he opend the door he came face to face with, no one. He looked around the room and saw her sitting calmly in front of his mural. She made no movement or any acknowledgement that she had heard him enter the room only sat and stared and the wall with a far off look in her eyes  
  
'What do I do with you now?' He asked himself as he watched her from the doorway. 


	2. Reactions and Understandings

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm typing this in the microwave box I live in.  
  
So all I have is this box. No Inu Yasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~The next day~  
  
She sat and stared. Had she not blinked Inu Yasha would have thought she was dead. He didn't know how she could stand the potent fumes coming from the paint. He would have passed out long ago had it not been for the protective mask.  
  
~Last night~  
  
"Move already!" Inu Yasha yelled for about the tenth time since she took her place before the mural. He had tried everything, even his hanyou strength couldn't budge her. "Have you gained a hundred pounds since you arrived here, wench!"  
  
He awaited some sort of reaction from her with a slight sense of dread. Last time he had insulted a woman's weight he had ended up unconscious in the ICU for a week.  
  
Her body tensed then relaxed as she continued her observation of the painting in front of her. Finally, giving up he left her to her study of the mural.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
"I didn't want to do this," he looked at her with a quirky expression, "but you left me no choice."  
  
She turned her head just in time to see a white blur tackle her to the ground and tickle her senseless. "What is your name, girl?" He asked her giving her a moment to breath before starting his antics again.  
  
"I'll tell you this much it's not girl or wench or any of the other vile names I've heard you call me under your breath," Inu Yasha sat dumbfounded that he had actually gotten her to speak. And did he hear incorrectly or did she just say she could hear him under his breath.  
  
"Well what is it then, wench?" He put emphasis on that word to get some more responses out of her.  
  
She looked bluntly at him for a moment before turning her back to him to look at the painting again.   
  
"Kagome." And she continued ignoring him.  
  
'Kagome, hn. I like that name.' Satisfied at the response he stood and exited the room.  
  
~Later that Night~  
  
A deafening smack was heard outside of Inu Yasha's door before it swung open to reveal a tall man with a small dragon tail tied at the nape of his neck and brown eyes with a rather distinct hand shaped print across his face and a very peeved looking woman with a loose hanging pony tail and copper eyes.  
  
"Miroku when will ever learn that women don't like stupid perverted monks." Inu Yasha said as he allowed them inside.  
  
"I was merely complimenting Sango's stunning body with a show of my affections by- who's that?" He abruptly lost his train of thought when he peered into the den to see a young woman sitting in front of a wall. "Inu Yasha you dog you." He said with a wink before he lost consciousness courtesy of Sango.  
  
Sango turned her head to take in the girls for the first time. Immediately she noticed her smudged and torn clothing and gasped "Inu Yasha, you didn't!" she hastily whispered through clenched teeth with a look of disgusted disbelief.  
  
"Who do you take me for that lech of a priest there." He looked down to see that Miroku had disappeared and somewhere in the midst their discussion ended up behind Kagome.  
  
Just as a certain hand was about to find a place it shouldn't a loud smack was heard. Miroku was on the floor in milliseconds clutching his bloody nose and acting like the world was ending. Kagome just say there in her same cross legged position lowering her fist.  
  
"I think I'm going to like this girl!" Sango commented gleefully as she stepped on Miroku to sit next to the girl. "Why are you sitting here there are some comfortable chairs in the living area." She said gentley.  
  
Kagome merely looked at her with her azure eyes and stared at her for a moment before turning her head to look at the wall painting again. For the brief she saw the tormented eyes Sango knew there was something about this girl and, getting comfortable, sat next to Kagome in silence.  
  
"Don't tell me you're going to start staring at it, too!" Inu Yasha yelled in frustration as he went out of the room mutter incoherent unmentionables under his breath. Sango and Kagome looked at each other briefly before turning back to the mural.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
Please review I need inspiration from this little box of mine^_^  
  
I'll give you a hint for those of you who are wonder 'What the *BEEP*!'  
  
The painting has a hidden meaning that will be revealed later in the story.  
  
See ya'll( I just love that word) later 


	3. Old Memories

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inu Yasha, but I'm working on it. But I own the plot line. Steal it and die ;-)   
  
I'm no longer in the microwave box. I got upgraded to a refrigerator box :D  
  
Thanks to all who have reviewed. They inspire me to get to writing^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat in silence in front of the mural long after Sango and Miroku left. Inu Yasha was starting to feel slightly unnerved. Ever since the tickling incident he hadn't been able to get near her without sustaining some form of injury or another. So far he had: ended up on his back, gotten the wind knocked out of him, had several bloody noses, and she had some how acquired the strength to throw him to the far wall with out moving from her spot in front of the wall.  
  
Her speed to react was unreal, he hadn't smelled demon on her so it was ruled out that she could acquire her speed and skill from that, but he could feel it whenever he got near their was something not quite right about her.  
  
He continued to stare at her till the chime from the clock indicated midnight. 'She doesn't even need to eat or sleep for that matter.' He was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts when a movement caught his eye. She had moved.   
  
She moved with such grace and light footsteps that he could have sworn she was floating. 'Oh please what's next! Am I going to start writing sonnets and poetry. I have to get this project done, Kagome or not, unless if I want to fail this course' (A/N: Inu Yasha is an art student at the college.)  
  
His ears twitched when he heard murmuring. It was coming from her. Her lips were barely parting as her fingertips gently moved across the wall. Her fingers traces each of the intricate lines and her eyes moving back and forth attempting to take in every detail at once. "I'm coming home soon." He heard her sigh to the painting as she leaned her head against it briefly before turning to face him.  
  
She looked him in the eye for the first time he brought her here and took in his features for the first time. 'Strange. His eyes are amber and his hair is white yet he doesn't look a day over 19. He must be the one I was sent here for.' Her eyes had moved up from his eyes to the top of his snowy head and what she saw there made her want to do things outside of her limits, but when does that stop someone in a trance.  
  
She lifted her delicate hand first to his cheek and slowly brought it to the top of his head. She tweaked his ear once before beginning to massage the base of his ear in small circles. Inu Yasha immediately began to lose himself to her touch, just as he was about to go over the edge he pulled out of his tranquility and pulled her hand away. He gave her a firm look in the eye before turning and leaving the room  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How can a simple touch affect me like that. I haven't felt like that since….Kikyou," Inu Yasha put his head in his hands as he remembered his first and only love and their last moment together flashed before his eyes  
  
~*~Five Years Earlier~*~(A/N: I know its fifty but this is my story and I say it's five^_^)  
  
"Inu Yasha we shouldn't be back here like this what if we get caught." Kikyou giggled into the ear of her boyfriend. Her long hair was held in a pony tail at the nape of her neck and her russet eyes shone with excitement.  
  
"I'll take my chances." He replied with a smirk and they turned the corner to find a small building. He gently leaned into the door and it came open soundlessly. But he didn't catch the scent in the air tainted with malice hidden in the shadows.  
  
He felt in the dark for the light switch and found it on the far wall next to the door. He flipped the switch and turned around. What he saw sent a chill down to his soul.  
  
Kikyou stood their bleeding heavily from a large cut in her shoulder. Her strength gave way and fell forward, but was caught before she hit the hard concrete. "How did this happen?!" he asked her hastily.   
  
She was fading quickly and he looked into her eyes. The love that they held not more than fifteen minutes ago was concealed with hatred, betrayal, and malice. "How could you Inu Yasha," she said with ragged breaths, "I hate you." She said with her last breath before fading into oblivion.  
  
Inu Yasha sat confused holding her limp body and rocking back and forth. "Forgive me. I didn't do it. I didn't betray you. KIKYOU!'' He shouted as he collapsed from hyperventilation.   
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Inu Yasha kept his head bowed even when a familiar lavender scent reached his nose and a hand came to his shoulder. He looked up finally and looked at her cobalt eyes.  
  
"I understand." Kagome said before rising and going back to the spot in front of the mural.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What do ya think? This one took a lot out of me and it might be a few days until I update.  
  
Please review. I literally live off them from my (now bigger) box.^_^  
  
See ya'll (I still love that word) later  
  
I'm trying to find a spot for Kouga to come in. ideas welcome^_^ 


	4. Mind Games

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inu Yasha……..but I still own the plot line. Steal it and die. Enjoy!^_^  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers….I'll try to live up to your standards (boy I sound really formal now)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
The next day Inu Yasha set to work on his mural, again. Kagome sat in her usual spot watching every careful stroke he made and every dip he made with the paint brush.  
  
"You're in the way you know," He commented after having to step over her for the twelfth time that day, "Don't you have something better to do?" He inquired slightly irritated that his constant need to step over her for her convenience (A/N: ooooooooo big word) was going unnoticed.  
  
"Not particularly." She said as she gazed at the brush strokes and listening intently to the small tap of the brush.  
  
  
  
"Don't you have a family you should be getting home to," Inu Yasha stated as made another streak of yellow with the brush above the hills overlooking the town (A/N: If you've ever seen Starry Night you'll know what I mean) "You've been here for three days and I'm sure even one who blatantly tries to ignore the world around herself would have some weird parents-"  
  
Inu Yasha quickly snapped his mouth shut when he saw a fire burning deep in her cerulean eyes, and a pooling of more emotions than he ever believed existed in a human's psyche. Before he knew had found himself in the familiar position of being face up staring at the ceiling, only this time he was staring at an enraged teenaged girl looking ready to slash his throat if dared to move or if she had claws. "Don't ever speak of my family when you know nothing of them. I don't care what my assignment is and if you have such inner turmoil from that Kikyou woman."  
  
Realizing what her mistake was and that she had let something slip she quickly scrambled away from him. "What do you mean assignment?" he asked suspicion rising in his amber depths, "And how is it that you know about Kikyou?" 'She is hiding something. But how could she know of Kikyou's and mine relationship?' He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't realized she wasn't there until he felt a breeze from the window.  
  
'Damn, she went out the fire escape!'   
  
He flew out the window as fast as he could ad found her leaning over the rail with a look of self loathing. "Answer me!" He yelled at her dragging her out of her thoughts. Her silence that followed was leaving him slightly unnerved. She sat upon the railing half dangling dangerously above that treacherous alley where they had first met.   
  
Afraid she might fall he quickly grabbed on to the back of her shirt. She merely looked at him with eyes full of regret as she shook herself out of his grip and descended back onto the safety of the platform. Kagome was about to brush past him when she felt a his hand clasp around her small wrist.  
  
"You will answer me," He stated in a threatening tone, "NOW!" he suddenly roared and releasing her wrist grasped the front of her shirt and held her dangerously over the alleyway and shaking with pure rage.  
  
"Drop me," she said in a tone that was airy and light as though she was merely commenting on the weather, "Drop me and watch me fall, hear my bones crush, see my blood smatter the alley, and take satisfaction that you have blocked out another thing that you felt you shouldn't have to deal with. Drop me." She looked at him with eyes that held no emotion and he could smell no fear in her scent.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?!" He demanded almost releasing her as he clutched his head with his free hand, "All I did was save you from that man and what was to be certain death and all you do is avoid me or torture me with your mind games!"  
  
"I assure you that I play no games and have no intention on torturing you. I am merely hear for you to confront the truth and move on." She said in a tone as though she was explaining this to a child. He slowly brought her back onto the platform and silently went into the apartment. He proceeded to the back room and shut and locked the door behind himself.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another chappie complete. I know there short but that allows me to update sooner.   
  
As always please review and flattery goes very far with me;-)  
  
Flame if you must just don't toast^_^  
  
See ya'll (am I the only one who loves that word) later 


	5. Meanings

Disclaimer: Still don't own Inu Yasha and neither do you. But as always I still own the plot line. And as always steal it and die.^_^  
  
I moved out of the refrigerator box and am now living in a dog house. It's rent controlled and I get fed three times a day^_^  
  
Oh Joyous me I got the reviews I was craving and someone gave me a cookie *cough*Freaky_Chicky*cough*  
  
I decided to do a few shout outs from my latest reviewers  
  
First off ambereyes please don't kill yosei until the story is finished (I'll be short some reviews then) and when I laugh I get inspired and when I get inspired I write more Starry Night.  
  
Moving along……..  
  
Dear anonymous,  
  
I of course am going to include Fluffy and Kouga (what is a story without them?), but Shippo you won't see till the end (oooooooooooooo is that foreshadowing ^_^) continue to write the reviews I like some of those ideas and might include them in the story. And this story I'm leaning towards Inu's POV.  
  
Next……..  
  
Dear Queen of Swords,   
  
  
  
I'll help you out. Mystery ;-) And I won't kill you.  
  
Finally…….  
  
Freak_Chicky,  
  
Can I have another cookie? And I actually looked up the word (takes deep breath) antidisestablishmentarianism. IT means hey wait a minute its not in the Webster's dictionary or thesaurus. please tell me what it means and cheese is also a fun word.  
  
Now on with the show  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next few days went on in silence. Inu Yasha's curiosity was still burning deep within him, but he knew no threat would possibly break her. Unless he started talking trash about her family which would be a death wish for himself. So he went back to painting and Kagome went back to sitting cross-legged in front of the mural, with nothing better to do than turn oxygen into carbon dioxide.( I can do that too)  
  
"Why do you stare?" Inu Yasha finally asked after feeling that a hole was going to go through the wall she had been staring at for hours, "It's not like it's going to change if you blink every now and then."  
  
"Why do you sleep?" was her simple answer.   
  
"It's required to obtain evergy," he replied and after thinking a minute said, "Is that why you stare, to obtain energy. Figures I would save a psycho. Well I've done my good deed for the next fifty or so years." HE grumbled the last part under his breath not expecting her to hear.  
  
"I'm the psycho, huh? Learn to talk under your breath properly. I'm not the one who can't be more imaginative and think of your own masterpiece rather than dig deep within your own soul. And I am not the one who attempts to imitate the emotions of a world you don't understand." She replied coolly eyes never leaving the painting.  
  
"What?" was Inu Yasha's oh so intelligent reply (lots of replying going on here). His look of bewilderment was priceless, though whether Kagome saw it or not she did not show.  
  
"You heard me," Kagome replied (there it is again!), "Don't act a fool. Have you even read what you paint?"  
  
Now she was just getting on his nerves. "You read a painting." He sneered (aww the replying cycle ends), "You look at them, you observe them, you even study them, but there is no possible way of reading them." And as an after thought he added "And I can talk under my breath just fine!"  
  
Her light chuckle met his ears and he felt a sort of calm come with that melodious laughter. But this calm was soon interrupted by her response. "How ignorant you are. You are an art student yet you show no passion. You haven't even tapped the surface of the meaning of this painting yet your strokes illustrate a passion. How easy it must be to have the brushes do the lying for you."  
  
"Stop with the damn mind games already!" He yelled in frustration.  
  
"I have told you before I play no games. I do my job and leave, but certain hanyous have yet to see the clear picture." Kagome said in a monotonous voice, "Look at what you painting. Don't just go through the strokes. Feel the colors around you. She hates what you have become." The last part was said so quietly Inu Yasha almost didn't hear it. Almost.  
  
"Who hates me?" Inu Yasha asked in a voice unlike his own, like that of a feeble mouse begging for the cat to go on its way.  
  
"Come to the painting," Kagome said in a voice that demanded he obey, "I'll show you."  
  
As Inu Yasha came nearer to the painting he felt a strange tingling of something from Kagome. She held his hand and led him in front of the wall.  
  
Inu Yasha was about to yell at her to stop because she was about to run into the wall, but his voice seemed to have left him. Iridescent lights began to entwine around them when they touched the wall and in a surreal swirl of lights he felt himself plummeting forward in a vortex of endless black, blue and purple lights.   
  
When he opened his eyes he saw a small village under the starlight encased by small rolling hills. The villagers were finishing up there chores for the day and ready to relax for the night. "Where are we?" he asked in awe as he watched a screaming child run out of the hut in nothing but a towel covered in bubbles quickly pursued by and equally drenched woman.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And I'm leaving it off there. Please don't hurt me.   
  
Thanks again to my reviewers (I feel so loved)^_^  
  
As always review and tell me whatcha think.  
  
See ya'll (that word never ceases to amaze me) later. 


	6. In the mural

Disclaimer: You should all know this by now. I don't own Inu Yasha or anyone else. But as always the plot line is mine.  
  
WOW I have 20 reviews. I feel so special^_^  
  
A lot of the other characters are coming in this chapter.  
  
For anyone who was wondering when they touched the wall it was supposed to replace going through the well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This place seems so familiar.....but I know I have never been here before in my life." Inu Yasha said to no one in particular as he took in the sights, sounds, and smells of this tiny village.  
  
"It's Kagome! It's Kagome! She's back!" A little girl with bright brown eyes and one pony tail on the right side of her head with a orange and white checked kimono ran up to Kagome and hugged her legs fiercely. (what did you think it was going to be Shippo?) "Who's the dog man?"  
  
Inu Yasha growled at her innocent comment and was about to retort when, "Rin we mustn't speak as such. You must learn to hold your thoughts. And this is Inu Yasha." Kagome calmly explained to the child who was hanging on to her every word.  
  
Releasing Kagome, Rin calmly came up to Inu Yasha and said in a way of false anger, "You're the reason Kagome had to leave again aren't you? Well you don't look like your messed up like the rest of-"  
  
Rin never got to finish her sentence as Kagome clasped her hand around Rin's mouth. "Rin, didn't I just tell you that you must hold your thoughts?" She smiled nervously at Inu Yasha as Rin's face slowly took on a look of understanding.  
  
"Pretend Rin said nothing!" Rin squeaked as she ran away from them while muttering the mantra Inu Yasha didn't understand.  
  
"Does she always speak in third person perspective?" Inu Yasha asked amused by the retreating figure. Then remembering his situation asked again, "Where are we."  
  
"Always," Kagome responded, "and we are at the place where you will to find yourself."  
  
"That's a pretty vague answer. But what can I expect from someone who can't say more than twenty words at a time." He replied in a sarcastic tone. He then noticed he was talking to himself for in the time that he had been talking Kagome had ended up half way to the village. "Hey! Wait for me!" he yelled as a he sprinted next to her. She came to a stop by the hut highest from the rest of the village and went inside. Deciding to follow he went inside without a second thought.  
  
The hut was small and quaint yet seemed intimidating. Inside he found Kagome talking to an elderly woman who looked in her late fifties. She had an eye patch over her right eye and long gray hair that could rival his own pallid locks. "Come in child and take a seat. Ye must be the Kagome's newest assignment. Glad ye could make it through the portal."  
  
"Is that what we went through?" Inu Yasha said calmly to Kagome who was glaring at the old woman in a fashion that would have had him running for the hills.  
  
"Kaede, I would appreciate if you told him nothing more. He doesn't know what I am yet and he won't until he can learn to open up again." She said in a stern tone that one would use to reprimand a young child.  
  
"Ye mean you have yet to inform him of his true purpose. Kagome even you must admit that it would be easier to tell him now. Not everyone has eternity like ye do. Ye should-"  
  
"What do you mean eternity?" Inu Yasha interrupted Kaede, "And what are you anyway. You feel human yet there is something else there.  
  
Kagome looked ready to kill Kaede, "Kaede! You are to say no more of this! He will find out in due time, but till then he is to live here and find out for himself." Kagome stated and her aura seemed to be on fire as she warned the elderly woman.  
  
"Who says I'm staying here!" Inu Yasha yelled as her words began to sink in, "I want to go home. I have classes and rent to pay and-"  
  
"Enough with the excuses. You are to stay here. There is no option for I will not be able to take us home until my power is regained." Kagome stated in a tone that suggested that the case was closed.  
  
"To Hell with that! I'll find my own way home!" Inu Yasha roared as he stormed out of the small hut and raced to the edge of the village and into the forest.  
  
"Do ye think ye should go after him?" Kaede spoke as she poured some tea into a small cup and handed it to Kagome.  
  
"No," Kagome said calmly as she sipped her tea, "He will not get far." She chuckled lightly as she continued to sip her tea.  
  
Mean while Inu Yasha continues to run through the trees and break through the small shrubs on the forest floor until...*BAM*! He fell backwards and looked up to see what had knocked him down. All he saw was white. He looked behind him to see a the lush forest, but the place where he was, was a white void without any hint of life.  
  
"It's useless to run. You won't get far." Inu Yasha spun around to see Kagome sitting on a high branch of a tall tree.  
  
"What the Hell just happened?!" Inu Yasha yelled. He stepped back into the forest and looked back at the endless white that seemed to be teasing him.  
  
"You hit your own wall." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "We are in your mural and you haven't completed it therefore there is a side expanse of white that you will get lost in if you continue that way. However, back that way is a lovely village that is the only sign of civilization. Take your pick.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hee Hee, can't you just see Inu Yasha crashing into a wall?^_^  
  
Please Review and flame me if you want and stick some inspiration in this head of mine^_^  
  
See ya'll (cool word) later^_^ 


	7. Almost Answers

Inu Yasha walked, more like stomped, grudgingly back to the small village. Kagome took no notice or showed any notice to the childish behavior of her charge. "You never told me what you are." Inu Yasha stated out of the blue (A/N: Can it be out of the green too?^_^). "Or how you know Kikyou.  
  
"Are you sure you want those questions answered?" Kagome said coolly, "You may not like some of those answers." She gave him a quick glance.  
  
Inu Yasha pondered for literally one second before saying, "Yes," He lightly grabbed her wrist to get her to stop, "I want answers."  
  
"Ask away. But let me get comfortable this could take a while." Kagome gracefully climbed the tree to a low branch just right for sitting while Inu Yasha took a giant leap and land on the branch above her. "What is your first question?"  
  
"First I want to know how-"Inu Yasha was abruptly cut off.  
  
"Kagome! My Love! You have returned to me again!" Was heard as a rush of whirlwind flew into the small clearing below the tree. As the winds died a young man in his late teens stepped out of the tornado. He had a high black pony tail with a furry brown headband resting on his forehead, he also wore the same fur around his waist and on his ankles. He wore black armor across his chest and had a long brown tail just below the armor.  
  
"Kouga-kun, how many years has it been and you don't understand that I don't love you like that?" Kagome sighed heavily.  
  
"Kagome your words hurt more than you can imagine, but we both know where your heart belongs," He grinned devilishly up at her, "With me!" His grin turned into a full out smile as he showed off his pearly fangs.   
  
"IF you two lovebirds are finished I would like some answers!" Inu Yasha yelled startling the wolf demon yet barely rustling the young woman.  
  
s if noticing Inu Yasha for the first time his smile slowly lessened to him bearing his fangs and lightly growling. "Who's the mutt-face?"  
  
"What did you just call me?!" Inu Yasha yelled jumping down into a fighting stance as Kouga took a similar position.  
  
"You heard me or do those little antennas you call ears not work right. But judging by the fact that you are a HALF-demon it wouldn't surprise me." Kouga extended the emphasis on the word 'half'.  
  
Inu Yasha was about to attack when Kagome interjected, "Kouga you are not to speak to Inu Yasha in such a way. I have taught you better than that." Her stern glare sent toward the wolf demon had him almost cowering in fear although it was skillfully covered up.  
  
"You wait and see Kagome. Your can't teach a stubborn dog new tricks," He approached her and whispered in her ear, "But you can always teach a wolf a few new things." He winked at her as he sped off in the direction of the village in a cyclone of wind.  
  
"When will he change." Kagome muttered to herself as she turned to Inu Yasha, "I think it is time we return to the village there will be time for questions and answers later."  
  
Inu Yasha cursed to himself as he began walking back to the bitterly promising to kill a certain wolf boy. His mumbling was interrupted by Kagome, "Inu Yasha," she said.  
  
"What?" He responded.  
  
"Learn to talk under your breath already." She laughed lightly at the look on his face as she continued in silence the rest of the way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know it's very short and that you're all ready to kill me for not having the answers *dodges assorted weapons* But I thought that was just the sort of spot that Kouga should come in.^_^  
  
I need reviews and maybe I'll have the answers next chappie^_^  
  
See ya'll (no I'm not from the deep south I just like the word) Later 


	8. Under the Stars

Disclaimer: I forgot one the last chapter and I'm sorry. But seriously if I owned Inu Yasha I don't think I would be writing this lame fanfic.  
  
  
  
Now here is the chappie with the good stuff so pay attention^_^  
  
Now to find out what Kagome really is.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha woke the next morning high in a tree outside of Kagome's hut. He was slowly drifting back off to back into sleep when his problem hit him full in the face (literally). Kouga stood over the now disembarked Inu Yasha with a dead serious look on his face. "Why were you out in the woods with MY Kagome last night, mutt-face?" He inquired eying Inu Yasha dubiously.  
  
"Take one guess." Inu Yasha said still half asleep. But was jolted yet again by another hit only this one was in the gut.  
  
"You did WHAT?!?" Kouga screamed as he delivered a kick sweep at Inu Yasha's feet which he dodged effortlessly.   
  
"Get your mind out of the gutter you wimpy wolf!" Inu Yasha yelled as he took a swipe at Kouga with his claws and missed.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Kouga! Knock it off!" A stern voice seemed to call from the winds themselves. Kagome stepped out of the hut looking homicidal at the two opponents. Both of them gave an involuntary shutter of fear when they felt the iciness of her aura fly off her in waves.  
  
'There it is again,' thought Inu Yasha, 'That same strange feeling,' As Inu Yasha waged an inner war with his thoughts Kouga had chsen the coward's way and fled as fast as his feet would take him to the small fields outside the village. "What is the strange magic that I feel around you?" Inu Yasha asked Kagome as she began work on her morning chores.  
  
"I will tell you at sunset. All your questions will be answered there." Kagome replied bluntly as she turned to head to the heart of the village. (A/N: Kagome lives by the edge of the forest).   
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Since I'm so lazy I'm going to give you the brief synopsis of the day's events.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha had trailed her all day. From the morning when she met with the children to play in a meadow, to the late afternoon spent teaching some of the villagers to read and write, to right now when the sun was beginning to set beyond the horizon painting the sky a golden-crimson as the stars made themselves known.  
  
Inu Yasha leapt down from his tree as Kagome exited her hut and as though reading his mind she said, "Yes, now is the time for answers." And she proceeded to walk past him into the open meadows where she had played with the children in the early morning. Once they arrived, she plopped down in the cool green grass and took several calming breaths.  
  
"Why here?" Inu Yasha solicited as he took a cross legged position next to the sprawled out Kagome.  
  
"To admire the stars." She stated in a status of serenity. They were silent for several moments as they stared up at the black night sky dotted with little diamonds that glittered in the reflections of their eyes. Finally, Kagome sat up and faced Inu Yasha, "I will answer what I can or what I am willing to." She stated.  
  
"What are you?" He asked quickly.  
  
"Obviously female." She said looking at him with laughing eyes. "Be more specific for I am many things to many people." The laughter in her eyes was gone but the warmth still held true.  
  
"Are you a human or are some strange demon?" He asked eying her over.  
  
"Neither. I don't belong to either worlds yet I help them all even when they don't realize it." Kagome said gazing into the stars, "I am the Angel of the Lost and I help those whom have suffered great losses in their lives. So great are the losses that their soul refuses to move on. Kouga and Rin are examples of the ones whom are recovering from the loss of a close friends and family.  
  
"Rin saw her whole family brutally murdered before her very eyes. I led her to this place and put her in the care of a fellow Angel. Though he is of the Guardians.  
  
"Kouga was the first to find his fellow wolf tribe demons ripped to shreds by the power of the Wind. He stays in the mountains near the village."  
  
"Where are your wings? Aren't angels supposed to have them?" Inu Yasha asked still in slight amazement at her answer.  
  
"Wings are not necessary for us. The Angels in Heaven wear the wings as a sign of hope." She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of crickets chirping and the wind swaying the grass beneath them.  
  
"How do you know of Kikyou?" Inu Yasha looked at her closely when her face twitched into a light scowl.  
  
"Through Naraku." At Inu Yasha's bewildered look she continued, "First off remember this. Not all Angels are good forever. They can become as evil as Satan himself. A few years ago one of them went to the very edge and teetered on the thin line of good and evil.  
  
"Naraku was of the Guardians. He was assigned to a Miss Kikyou Kiometshi." Inu Yasha listened even closer when heard the name of his past love out loud. "Do not interrupt for I don't know if I will be able to continue if I am. He started off as all of us were called to help the mortals of Earth live their lives as peacefully as possible. But as his charge grew older he began to have impure thoughts for her.  
  
"These feelings grew into a need and soon he was obsessed with her very movements. He crossed one our boundaries when he came to term with these feelings. An Angel should never fall for his charge. When he saw the two of you together it made his very blood change.   
  
"An Angel's blood is like no other," Kagome reached over and took Inu Yasha's hand and with his claws cut a shallow gash down her left arm. Inu Yasha looked at her horrified until he saw the blood. It glowed a golden light that dimmed the bright stars around them. She took his hand again and placed it over the cut. It brought a warmth to his soul and he felt a need to cling to every drop. Kagome continued, "As you see our blood is pure and can heal the soul. But Naraku's blood had begun to change. It not longer held the warmth of an Angel's, but the frigidness of Hades flames burned in his veins.   
  
"This drove him farther past the limits and the day he saw the two of you behind that warehouse he lost all means of himself. He felt if he could not have her, no one would. So he took your form and slashed you with what she thought to be your claws, and Kikyou died-"  
  
"Believing it was me." Inu Yasha whispered as he sat in a daze taking in the overwhelming new information slowly. "Is Kikyou's soul among the lost?" Inu Yasha asked after thinking for some time.  
  
"No, I laid her vengeful spirit to rest years ago, and now she hates what you have become." She looked at him with a face that reminded him so much of Kikyou yet was different in more ways than could be counted.  
  
"That will be all for tonight. I can answer more questions tomorrow evening if you so desire." She got up to leave, but felt a slight tug on her arm and looked down to see Inu Yasha still had not released it.  
  
"Stay for just a little longer." Inu Yasha said in a very small voice. Kagome looked at him for a minute before sitting down next to him. She was slightly surprised when he pulled her into his lap and held her tight. "Sleep." He said, "I'm sure even Angels need rest." She smiled at him and her eyelids fluttered together softly and her breathing became slow and steady.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What do ya think?¿? I'm mighty proud of it myself. I had requests to make the chapters longer and I complied you happy now^_^  
  
Review pleases^_^  
  
See ya'll (I don't have an accent) later 


	9. Fading

Disclaimer: I'm here again saying this. I don't own Inu Yasha, but I get to play God for one day and I decided to play with the fate of Inu Yasha and Gang.^_^  
  
Sorry for the long time between updates, but I have been so busy and junk like that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha awoke the next morning with a warm feeling snuggled tightly in his chest. Upon further inspection he found a raven haired girl, more specifically, Kagome sitting in his lap. "I was wondering if you were ever coming out of the land of snores and murmurs." She laughed lightly and tried to get up, but Inu Yasha had a different idea.  
  
Instead of allowing Kagome to remove herself from his lap he turned her over and straddled over her waist. "Are you sure it was me who was snoring all night because I'm pretty sure I was suffering from insomnia from somebody's snorts." Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and Inu Yasha began to insanely tickle the life out of Kagome, "I see even Angels are ticklish." he said as he lightly tickled her stomach with one hand and held her hands above her head with the other.   
  
As much as the squirmed she just couldn't get out of his hold, "You would think the Almighty being who assigned me to someone like you would keep me from being ticklish." She said and he let her have a moment to breath. She took a few calming breaths and was suddenly fading underneath Inu Yasha.  
  
"Kagome! What's happening!" Inu Yasha said as he watched Kagome slowly withering away under him.   
  
"Oh, no," She whispered before she totally disappeared and Inu Yasha was left alone in the middle of the meadow under the Spring sun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's amazing being pulled from one dimension to another. Also exhausting especially after being tickled nonstop for ten minutes. And this is how Kagome found herself as she stood up from her position on the ground. Only several minutes ago she was having a grand old time plotting a way to get back at Inu Yasha when her vision began to spiral slightly and found herself laying on this cold cement floor as opposed to the warm grass of the meadow. This could only mean one thing of two things. And either prospect right now didn't seem too inviting.  
  
"Kagome, what do you think you are doing down there?!" Came an angry voice with a harshness clipped in every word. "Do you not remember the number one rule of the Angels!" A foggy outline of a face came mere inches from Kagome's yet it still held its vaporous appearance.  
  
"What are you talking about of course I remember all of the rules." She said with more bravery than she was particularly feeling at the moment.  
  
"Then what in the Seven Heavens do you think you are doing falling in love with your charge!" The voice echoed in her head as she slowly stood up next to the towering shadow of a figure.  
  
"I am not falling for this charge and don't intend to-" Kagome was cut off as she attempted to defend herself.  
  
"Do not lie to me Kagome! I can see straight through you and I can feel everything that is happening between you two." He paused for a moment to take a deep breath and continued, "I know it is hard not to get involved too deep with the work you do, but that is what is happening. Therefore, you will be reassigned in two days time," Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but a hand appeared out of no where and closed it lightly, "No arguments." The voice ricocheted in her head as she felt her vision become clouded again and that same spiral feeling and finally the cool grass of the meadow that was now under the starry sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha had unturned every rock and looked in every nook and cranny in the village, forest, and meadow and found not even a trace of her anywhere. "Lost something. Rin will help look!" Came the cheerful tune of the young girl he had met on his first day in the painting. "Rin is good at finding lost things!" She exclaimed as she began looking under the rocks and carefully inspecting things as Inu Yasha had been moments before.  
  
"Rin you should not wander so far." Came a smooth deep voice behind Inu Yasha and he turned to came to someone who looked too familiar for comfort, "Why little brother how did you find yourself here. I did not imagine the same dog boy Rin had described was my former little half brother."   
  
"Sesshomaru! How can you be here?! You were killed years ago in the war with Father!" Inu Yasha looked at his older half brother, still decked in his usual white clothing and his tail hanging smartly over his shoulder, accompanied by ancient armor given to him by their father.  
  
"I am indeed dead, but I understand that Kagome had told you of several classifications of Angels. I-" Sesshomaru was cut off as Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
"How do you know of Kagome?!"  
  
"As I was saying before being interrupted, I am now in the class of the Guardians. Rin was placed under my care after Kagome had eased her soul."  
  
"Do you know where Kagome is?"   
  
"Not in particular. I haven't been in contact with her for five hundred years in fact."  
  
"What does it mean if an Angel suddenly fades?" Inu Yasha asked quickly as Sesshomaru began to turn back to the village.  
  
Sesshomaru froze and then turned sharply towards Inu Yasha with a glint of emotion that had never been seen upon Sesshomaru's face" apprehensiveness.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How was that? I'm predicting this story will be about 3 or 4 more chapters long. Depends on how I feel.  
  
As always please review or I'll do another of those annoying author's note chapters.  
  
See ya'll(^_^) later 


	10. One Wish

Hey peoples, I'm updating again!  
  
Disclaimer: Well I think the word 'disclaimer' is self explanatory, but for all the special people (I love special people^_^) I don't own anything, but my underwear.  
  
Aren't you glad I didn't do an annoying Author's Note again.^_^ (that face is fun to make)^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She faded." Sesshomaru whispered to himself as he brought his hand to his chin in thought, "I suggest you find her quickly little brother, if she hasn't disappeared for good already, you probably have very little time with her left. And I know how hard it is for you to say good bye." His voice held no emotion, pity or mockery, just an informing tone which Inu Yasha found to be very annoying.  
  
Sesshomaru turned to leave and began walking slowly with Rin skipping playfully around him. "Wait, why does she have to leave?!" Inu Yasha yelled to the retreating back of his older brother. Rin stopped for a moment and looked at him politely confused as though she hadn't heard a word that had been said, and Sesshomaru simply ignored him and disappeared almost into thin air over the hill.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome laid for several minutes on the cool green summer grass thinking about what had just been told to her. 'I'm going to be reassigned.' She let out a depressed sigh, and then snapped out of it, 'Bleh! Why am I so depressed it's not like I lo-' She cut her thoughts short when she felt a familiar aura tingling at her senses, woven with panic and worry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu Yasha appeared in the meadow and upon spotting Kagome he felt a wave of relief hit him like a tidal wave. 'Why am I so relieved. Bleh! It's not like I care about her or lo-' he inwardly hit himself. He swore off any type of love other than friendship for a woman,   
  
'But then again you never swore off Angels' Came an annoying voice from deep inside of his inner turmoil.  
  
'Shut up. She's classified as female.' For once in its annoying existence it listened to him. Or it might have something to do with the fact that Kagome was now directly in front of him.  
  
"Our time together is limited. What is the one thing you wish to set your soul at ease." Kagome asked this in a very monotonous voice and had a distant look in her navy depths.  
  
Now in this situation anyone would take the time to sit and think about what would make them happy for eternity, but this is Inu Yasha.   
  
Without taking a moment to think he blurted out the first name, the first face to pop into his head, "Kikyou."  
  
~*~*~*~(I thought of leaving it off there, but I'm not feeling too evil)~*~*~  
  
Kagome didn't know why, but this sent a stab to her heart she had never felt before. 'Perhaps I am falling for my charge.' She mused the thought in her head for a moment as she placed her hand on his chest. "I cannot bring her back to life for long. Her body will be cold and made of clay and her bones. She will also not be the same Kikyou you remember. For this spell, her spirit must be as it was when it had first slipped into the realm of the dead. She will not be your same Kikyou, are you positive you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes." Came Inu Yasha's reply as he took in all this information at once. He cared not that her feel would be different, or that she would be the same as when she entered the realm of the dead, he loved her before then so there shouldn't be a problem. Right?  
  
"Then you shall have your Kikyou, but she can only remain for twenty-four hours. You must use this time to be at peace and come to terms with things, for you will never get another chance." Kagome said as she knelt into a prayer position and began to chant. The Earth began to open up and fire and shadows erupted. Out of the blaze came a kiln in the rough from of a human. It cracked open slowly and a woman stepped out with long raven hair, chocolate eyes, and dressed in the clothes of an ancient warrior.  
  
"Kikyou." Inu Yasha said in astonishment as his first and only love stepped out of the ashes and onto the meadow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now I had to have a Kikyou rising. I will tell you this now I do not hate Kikyou. I understand her feelings. I would be pissed to if Inu Yasha were taken away from me, but I'm an Inu Yasha and Kagome fan all the way^_^  
  
Please review as always (I said please)  
  
Till the next chappie  
  
See ya'll (^_^) later 


	11. Fuedal hearts

Oh please do not lose faith in me! I know it has been forever since I updated and I am most humbly apologizing!  
  
School has been taking up so much of my time and with homework and hockey and the play (which is finally over with) and guitar lessons I've barely had time to sleep.  
  
I'm also sorry about the chapter repeat. I'm trying to take it off and if you know how to remove chapters please include detailed instructions on how to take them off.  
  
Disclaimer: If I seriously owned Inu Yasha do you think I would be writing fanfiction? Well maybe but not for Inu Yasha, You'd see it on TV^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kikyou's face had changed very little since the incident. The only difference Inu Yasha could spy was her clothes were not her own. About to question Kagome on her strange apparel, he turned and saw Kagome glowing and eerie green-blue (or blue-green, however you see it), as her chanting became quieter and quieter. "Consurgo animus." Suddenly the light glowing burst from her in streams of light and hit Kikyou full force causing her to stumble and back as Kagome fell lifelessly to the ground.  
  
"Kagome!" is what Inu Yasha would have liked to shouted had he not been so distracted by the now fully moving Kikyou.  
  
"Inu Yasha," Kikyou said with intense hate burning in her voice, "How long has it been? It seems as though time seems to fly as your going to Hell. But then again you wouldn't know would you. You've been alive and cohering about with that creature over there. Have you forgotten me so easily? What happened to the eternal vow of love you gave me?  
  
"Apparently love is and empty thing to you, is it not. Perhaps I shall show you what and empty heart can really do." Kikyou reached into the kiln again an pulled a long bow and a bamboo pole that has been hollowed out and holding several arrows. She raised her bow for the ready and cocked back an arrow ready to release.  
  
"Kikyou, what are you doing. You know as well as I that I would never do anything to you and that my vow was true.' Inu Yasha pleaded to Kikyou. He knew that a simple arrow would not do substantial damage, but he did not wish to fight with his love.  
  
"Ha, you think I am not wise to your tricks you dirty mongrel!" Kikyou pulled the arrow back a slight bit more and released, "Now join me in hell you no good mutt!" She released the arrow and smiled when Inu Yasha refused to move.  
  
"You fool. Do you not think I don't know that you know (A/N: what? Does that make sense? O well.) that a mortal's arrow cannot do substantial harm to you? You're not dealing with a mortal's arrow, you're dealing with Hell here and that's what you will get!"  
  
Inu Yasha quickly dodged to the side barely missing the now glowing arrow, which was aimed straight at his heart. "Kikyou what are you doing?! You know I would never do anything to harm you. Think back you know there was something else there. Something that planned to get the both of us to hate each other for eternity. Think Kikyou, think." He moved to the left as another arrow came whizzing by on the right. Kikyou halted for a moment and looked up at Inu Yasha.  
  
"I don't care if it was you or not. The way you have forgotten me so easily will not go unpunished.'' She inclined another arrow and was about to let it fly when a pulse ran through her and shook her to her core. Another one came and brought her to her knees. "What's happening to me?" Another pulse and she fell down completely and began to glow.  
  
"Kikyou!" Inu Yasha yelled trying to reach her, but a sudden web of light blocked his path. He looked to Kagome for the first time since the encounter and saw that she had opened her eyes and had begun a different chant "Reverto animus..." and began to repeat it over and over again as she glowed brighter.  
  
Kikyou's body slowly began to crack like a hard, desert surface, "No body! Hold out just a little bit longer! I must take him with me!" She looked up at Inu Yasha and said something that will haunt him forever.  
  
"I may have loved you once Inu Yasha, but hate is stronger than love and burn forever." A sudden wind came out of no where and blew threw her body carrying away little particles of herself as it went.  
  
Finally, only her face remained and she looked at Inu Yasha and smiled a cruel smile, "I'll see you in Hell." And with that there was nothing. No lights, no kiln, and no Kikyou.  
  
Inu Yasha looked around at what remained. All there that was left, was him, the village, and Kagome, who was beginning to rouse. She sat up with a slightly dazed look, which she quickly shook from her face and looked up at Inu Yasha. Upon seeing his expression she quickly turned away. There is no way to describe the multitude of emotions on his face. The only way to describe it would be to say it's indescribable.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kagome whispered as Inu Yasha continued to stare at the blank space of air where (A/N: hey that rhymes ^_^, sorry back to the serious moment) Kikyou had stood, "She had to go back before time was up. The way she was going she would have destroyed the village and was poisoning the soul I had allowed her to use. There was no other way." She stood up and turned her back on Inu Yasha so he would not see her face.  
  
"Just go." Inu Yasha said not even turning to from the spot he faced, "Just go." He finally moved, but not in the direction of the village instead he took off in a rampage towards the forest. Kagome suddenly felt very weak and collapsed onto the grass and buried her face in her hands to for a good cry. And if you look close enough, you would see the golden tears of angel still in the green dark grass.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~  
  
I'm sorry this is the end of this chapter so soon. But I have to go baby- sit soon. Please review if you read and again if you have any suggestions don't be afraid to put them in I read all the reviews.  
  
And again if anyone knows how to take down chapters please tell me.  
  
See ya'll (haven't said that in a while) later 


	12. My Family

I'M SO SORRY!!!!! I just looked on my account yesterday, and I realized I haven't updated since New Year's. I'm an awful awful person.  
  
Well, I'm back now and still among the land of the living so here is the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I used to own Inu Yasha...then I died and was reincarnated as a fan fiction writer (I thought of that last night)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome watched atop the hill as Inu Yasha continued his anguish-ridden rampage. She couldn't stand the destruction any longer, and yet for the first time in her life, she was afraid to approach someone. 'It's not like he can hurt you...you'll heal within five minutes flat. This feeling...it's so foreign.' She thought to herself. But perhaps it wasn't the fear of a physical wound that kept her at bay. Maybe, just maybe, she was afraid of rejection.  
  
The dawn began to rise over the hill she sat upon and Inu Yasha still hadn't cooled off. Wait a moment. DAWN! 'That's impossible! That means...there is only one more day.' A now more painfully familiar emotion grabbed her and she hadn't felt quite like this since her family died. Sadness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Try as he might, Inu Yasha could not get rid of the anger that had boiled inside of him. Perhaps if he tried a moving target, such as Kouga maybe? Where was it he lived again, in the mountains? No. Not even that would be able to work out his anger.  
  
Maybe he shouldn't have wished to see her again. Maybe everything would have turned out all right if he had- 'No,' Inu Yasha cut off his own thoughts, 'you would have chosen to see her. No ifs, ands, or buts.'  
  
Though he couldn't help but place the blame on someone. The first person that came to his mind was Kagome, but to unleash his wrath upon her would be like buying a one-way ticket to Hell. Literally. Then the name mentioned only yesterday flitted through his mind. Naraku. He had caused all the misfortune that followed him since Kikyo's death. What had happened to him after the murder? Kagome had never told him exactly. He turned to the rising sun to see the person he was just thinking about watching him from the hilltop. He looked at her face and saw an emotion he had rarely, if ever, seen upon the Angel's face. Sadness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
With a single bound he leapt up the hill and landed gracefully next to her. He stared at her coldly and in a monotonous voice asked, "Where is Naraku now?"  
  
Kagome slightly stiffened at the name and answered equally dull, "Can you not guess from the information I have given you? The blood of Hades was running through his veins, there was no way for him to escape the wrath of Hell. Ironic, no? The reason he killed Kikyo was to be with her forever and while she is now in the heavens, he rots like the cockroach he is in Hell. Forever and for always."  
  
"So he is sentenced to eternal damnation? I guess that's better than any pain I could have inflicted." A small smile quirked his lips, "Very ironic indeed." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"You know my time with you is limited. Tonight I will cease to exist from your life. Is there anything more you would like to know?" Try as she might, Kagome could not keep the sadness that laced her words. 'I guess the Almighty is right. I have fallen in Love.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Do you remember, like a day or something before we came through the mural, I asked of your family and you looked ready to slash my throat? What happened to them?" He asked.  
  
"My family was the same as any other. Except that we lived in a shrine. My grandfather constantly told stories of the history of something or another. And between my little brother, Souta, and me she was constantly at wits end with us. And then there was Buyo, our fat cat who never seemed to be able to land on his feet. We all lead somewhat hectic lives in our own sense, yet we always found time for one another and were generally happy 98% of the time.  
  
"But this all changed when I came home from school one day. It was a time before cars so I had to walk, I was lucky they even allowed me to go to school but my grandfather said he could see a light inside of me brighter than the North Star, and he wanted his only granddaughter to be as smart as any man, or more some, "Tears began to dwell in the bottom of her eyes as she continued, "He always called me his little 'Star' and told me one day I would shine brighter in the heavens than any other celestial body. Where he learned a word like celestial was beyond me, but I grew accustomed to it.  
  
"Maybe if I hadn't gone to school that day, I would have been able to prevent that fire," Unshed tears began to make a golden river down her face, and she tried to turn her head away from Inu Yasha only to have the Sun shine brightly in her face, "I could have helped them, or at least perish with them. Even Buyo was gone.  
  
"I didn't know what to do with myself. I had no home, no longer had a family, and I sure wasn't going to live in a foster home so that people could take pity on me. So I turned to the only option I could think of. Suicide. Looking back I wish I hadn't been so rash in my decision, but the utter loneliness I was in became too mush to bear.  
  
"I was punished for my action in the next life, though since I had generally helped so many throughout my short life of 15 years, they found a more suitable punishment for me. A life of eternity without love. And that meant I couldn't see my family even in this life.  
  
At first it wasn't so bad, I thought I could even adapt to it, but to no avail, in the long run my life of detachedness turned my life into a routine. I could never get truly close to any of my assignments and many times I would have gone to Hell just to escape the torture. I was often reassigned if the Almighty sensed a love beginning to grow between my assignment and me.  
  
"And that is where I am today, still unable to express a bit of emotion and still unable to end my torment. Even Angels, who can perform miracles, cannot commit a suicide." She wavered off on her own tale as the memories flooded back to her. They were all there Gramps, Mama, Souta, and Buyo. If only, if only.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at her dumbfounded at a loss of what to say, so he just kept quiet. And maybe that is the wisest thing he has done in a long time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow I just wrote this in an hour. I'm sorry again for the long lull between updates. Please forgive me.  
  
AS always review. And if you find the time.... review again;)  
  
See ya'll (been since a long time since I've said that) soon (hopefully) 


	13. Forget me

Wow. I read through all the reviews (and some threats) and then looked at the last time I updated and gasped. Literally. I can't believe I was so inconsiderate to wait almost so long to update. Anyway, I have been suffering from slight writer's block with this story so I will try my best to follow along my original plot line. I see only one, possibly two chapters left for this one, depending on if I write an epilogue or not.  
  
But all of the above depends on the reviewers.  
  
Disclaimer: I tried to buy him on eBay but I was outbid. Drat to the almost empty purse. So ya live, ya learn, and then u turn to kidnapping. So anyway I still don't own Inu and co.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Inu Yasha still sat there. Quiet. Stunned. And, well that about summed it up. He had no idea how to respond to something like that. Suicide. It's a touchy subject. One that he touched and (thankfully) didn't go through with when Kikyou died. 'Geez, why am I thinking so much into this? I don't care what she did. It's not as though I would have even met her when she was alive. Well, she may have been my old nanny when he was born or something, but that's beside the point.' He quietly shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was getting way off subject.  
  
"I want to give you something." He suddenly heard her Kagome say. Inu Yasha hadn't realized that his mouth had been hanging open, and quickly closed it when he heard her speak. She reached into her sleeve and pulled out a small pink crystal, "This will help you forget."  
  
"Forget what?" Inu Yasha said puzzled as he took the small jewel, and examined it between his thumb and index finger. It looked as though the inside of the jewel was swirling colors of white and pink.  
  
"Forget everything. You will pick up your life exactly as you left off that night you met me. You will forget the meeting with Kikyou, this place, and me." Kagome looked out at the plain to see the sun beginning to appear over the hills.  
"I don't want to forget," Inu Yasha said as he stared at her, "I don't want to forget anything."  
  
"That is no longer an option for you. I gave the jewel to you and you accepted." Kagome said, still not looking at him.  
  
"Then I'll get rid of it!" Inu Yasha said as he chucked it across the meadow. From a distance he heard the satisfying 'clink' of the jewel hitting the ground, but when he turn around he saw it beside Kagome.  
  
"You cannot get rid of it. When the sun has fully risen, you will forget all of this."  
  
"You deceived me into taking it!" Inu Yasha yelled at her.  
  
"Would you have taken it any other way!?" Kagome yelled as she got to her feet to face him, "Don't you get it?! I am not of this world! It is better you forget about me and move on rather than stay devoted to something that can never happen!" Silver tears began to pool in her eyes and she turned her head as single tear formed a river down her cheek.  
  
"Maybe I wanted to-" Inu Yasha began but Kagome interrupted him.  
  
"No you wouldn't want to remember." Her voice carried such a tone that Inu Yasha could not find the heart to argue with her more. He stared over to the sun, which was a ¾ the way up.  
  
He only had only a few more moments. He slowly approached her and turned her towards him. He brushed away her tears tenderly with his thumb. He looked into her eyes and held them briefly for a moment. Then he kissed her. It was not a hot, fiery passionate kiss, but still held intensity, need.  
  
They broke their mouths apart, but remained in each other's arms. Then the sun rose completely....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Inu Yasha walked slowly through the crowded streets of Tokyo looking for the alleyway that would take him directly to his apartment. He heard nothing in the still night air.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Is this the end? Maybe. To understand the last paragraph of this story, refer to the very first chapter of the story.  
  
I am writing an epilogue I decided. There may be one more chapter before it though.  
  
Well Kudos all! 


End file.
